Favorite Characters from Each Series
This is teh page where you can add your favorite character from each series. You can use any series ever made, but only ONE character from each. 'Toto Blue's Favorites' ' Lumpy_Space.png|Adventure Time 180px-Clive5.png|Professor Layton 184px-Naruto.png|Regular Show 120px-Malon2.png|The Legend Of Zelda ' 'Gopeb666' Mario- Luigi Sonic- Shadow the Hedgehog Star Wars- QuiGon Minecraft- Creeper One Piece- Bartholomew Kuma SSH- Baddy Pokemon- Brock Adventure Time- Gunter Regular Show- Muscle Man Fredthefish's Favorites Agent P.jpg|Phineas and Ferb Plankton.jpg|Spongebob Ice King.jpg|Adventure Time Pops is old he has a top hat.jpg|Regular Show Gumball darwin 174x252.png|The Amazing World of Gumball Luigi.png|Super Mario Bros. Happy Mask Salesman.jpg|The Legend of Zelda Kirby.jpg|Kirby Solid Snake.jpg|Metal Gear Solid Shadow-large.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Admiral Ackbar.jpg|Star Wars Falco resized.gif|Star Fox GLADoS.png|Portal President of Pikmin.jpg|Pikmin Gray Pea Shooter's Favorite's Red.jpg|Pokemon King-harkinian-193951.jpg|Zelda Ugly.jpg|Spongebob PicEE2506F383E90F11308502413F528FC3.jpg|Lego 162px-Candace Flynn2.png|P&F Sturm.png|Advance Wars Metal Mario.jpg|Mario Scary.png|Dragon's Lair Shadow Kirby.png|Kirby Robotnik 38.png|Sonic Tumblr lpfiqvG42u1qflpuuo1 400.jpg|Harry Potter Peppy LOL.png|Star Fox Tumblr lcmuw4h95J1qcwf5fo1 400.jpg|Pac-Man Boom.jpg|Bomb Conker.png|Conker Spartan456.png|SPARTANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 250px-P2 glados.jpg|Portal Megamanx.png|Megaman 'Master ventus' Sora.png|''Kingdom Hearts'' Joshua.png|''The World Ends With You'' Yoshi.png|''Super Mario.'' Sig.png|''Jak and Daxter'' 250px-All4One_Ratchet.png|''Ratchet and Clank'' Roger AD.jpg|''American Dad'' Pit.png|''Nintendo'' Teen Gohan.jpg|''Dragon Ball Z'' Bolin.png|''Legend of Korra'' Kei.PNG|''Ape Escape'' Zero.jpg|''Mega Man'' Hunter.jpg|''Spyro the Dragon'' Ned.png|''The Simpsons'' Blaze the Cat SC.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' MarioPhineas76 MarioNSMBWii.png|Super Mario Ferb Fletcher.png|Phineas and Ferb 393px-Pacman.jpg|Pac-Man Kirby.jpg|Kirby Tails 80.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Et 1.jpg|E.T. Link (Super Smash Bros. Brawl).png|The Legend of Zelda 220px-Stewie Griffin.png|Family Guy Jake.jpg|Adventure Time Falco resized.gif|Star Fox NO!.jpg|Internet Meme Bowser & Jr.'s Favorites As you can see, I tend to like big grumpy old guys... 508px-Petewall.jpg|'Pete' from Mickey and Friends Iron_Man_3_theatrical_poster.jpg|'Iron Man' / Tony Stark from Marvel Bowser Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|'Bowser' from Mario GanonStare.jpg|'Ganondorf' from The Legend of Zelda Tumblr mz6bbhJsWc1qiz4ulo1 250.jpg|'King Dedede' from Kirby Artemis Flipped.png|'Artemis' from Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon Tumblr_mid11ci2Uw1rebpa3o1_500.jpg|'Wolf O'Donnell' from Star Fox Perry2.gif|'Perry the Platypus' / Agent P from Phineas and Ferb ShirtlessStan.png|'Grunkle Stan' from Gravity Falls LadiesManLordHater.png|'Lord Hater' from Wander Over Yonder Gogoat_Anime.png|'Gogoat' from Pokemon Sexyzaheer.jpg|'Zaheer' from The Legend of Korra ...mostly. Mochlum's Favorites Bowser Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Bowser - Super Mario Zelda-ssb4-artwork.png|Zelda - The Legend of Zelda Dedede-ssb4-artwork.png|King Dedede - Kirby Palutena SSB4.png|Palutena - Kid Icarus Lucina.png|Lucina - Fire Emblem Waluigiohok.png|Waluigi - WarioWare SifDark.jpg|Lady Sif - Marvel aac2d744a04072d4d922801f1c409c37.jpg|Hazel Levesque - Heroes of Olympus Phantom R As you can see I mainly like thieves and/or cocky characters for the most part. SoraRender.png|Kingdom Hearts Megamanx.png|Mega Man X/Mega Man in General Shoavatarxo2.png|The World Ends With You halflife2render2.png|Half-Life Gaius_(FE13_Artwork).png|Fire Emblem SlyCooper.jpg|Sly Cooper 2193351-char_1.png|That Thing Nobody Cares About Klonoa_Artwork_Klonoa-_Volley_Beach_Ball.jpg|That OTHER Thing Nobody Cares About UMG Moe.jpeg|The Simpsons - Moe Syzlak Groose.jpeg|Zelda - Groose BrianQuinn.jpeg|Impractical Jokers - Brian "Q" Quinn BobbyJ.jpeg|Hardcore Pawn - Bobby J SSBBPittoo.jpeg|Super Smash Bros. - Pit (Dark Pit Skin) BobbyBrantley.jpg|Lizard Lick Towing - Bobby Brantley KevinMcCaffrey.jpg|World's Dumbest - Kevin McCaffrey MrJoshbumstead Pacman2.gif|Pac-Man Goofy.jpg|Goofy 3d Roadrunner.png|The Road Runner Ad.jpg|SpongeBob Mgtt intro 6.png|Mario 400px-Rapid Raider Road Runner.jpg|Wiley Coyote Perry_the_platypus.png|Perry the Platypus Tiny Toons.jpg|Tiny Toon Adventures 200px-Roger_Rabbit_promopic.jpg|Roger Rabbit Thatanimeguy AwesomeCartoonFan01's Favorites Agent P.jpg|Phineas and Ferb 200px-S1e2 insane mabel in hamster ball.png|Gravity Falls Sans.png|Undertale amethyst icon.png|Steven Universe AGDemencia&FlugHug.jpg|Villainous Tumblr oxc45fcljf1s88q8to2 250.jpg|OK KO: Let's Be Heroes! Jake.jpg|Adventure Time 2-1.jpg|Mario Kirby!.png|Kirby 504px-016sonic.jpg|Sonic NermalTheBunny's Favorites MsPacman2.jpg|Pac-Man 393px-Pacman.jpg|Pac-Man Roadrunner002.gif|Looney Tunes Wile E Coyote 300.gif|Looney Tunes Flying.spongebob.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants Clipart 21.gif|SpongeBob SquarePants Model litbeeper color.jpg|Tiny Toons Adventures FerbFletcher.jpg|Phineas and Ferb 150px-Oldytoad!.PNG|Super Mario Bros. 082tails.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog Butt sleep left.gif|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Milo.png|Fish Hooks Gaepora's Favorites Gaeporaisnotmuchofasinger.png|Me (on the right) Gaepora3.png|Myself Gaepora.png|and I TheWindows2000Guy/Numbuh400's Favorites 250px-P2_glados.jpg|Portal Gumball darwin 174x252.png|The Amazing World of Gumball Lumpy Space.png|Adventure Time 184px-Naruto.png|Regular Show Number12.png|Dexter's Laboratory Rawrlego's Favorites 144-81.png|MLP: FiM Oliver.jpg|Thomas and Friends Baby Perry.png|Phineas and Ferb Moon snail Zangoose.png|Zangoose (Pokémon) YoshiMPIT.png|Yoshi (Super Mario Bros) Espio is cool.jpg|Espio (Sonic) Tails2.png|Tails (Also from Sonic. I like him and Espio about equally) It's fucking nothing.jpg|Nobody (Adventure Time) Gary with doodled crown.png|Gary (Spongebob) Thyme Warp.jpg|Thyme Warp (Plants vs. Zombies) Papyrus.png|PAPYRUS (UNDERTALE) Sonic Lost World Promo Artwork.png|Sonic (Super Smash Bros.) Corrin.png|Corrin (Fire Emblem) Nefarious.png|Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet and Clank) Duke Fishron.png|Duke Fishron (Terraria) Whipped_Cream_Cookie.png|Whipped Cream Cookie (Cookie Run) Gwendolin.png|Gwendolin (Bloons TD) Hawkodile cn image.png|Hawkodile (Unikitty) Shane.png|Shane (Stardew Valley) Chromebolt 100px-Tabuu_(Wings)_-_Brawl_Trophy.png|Super Smash Bros. (Tabuu) blah.png|Paper Mario (Dimentio) wilfre.jpg|Drawn to Life (Wilfre) giygas.jpg|Mother (Giygas) 359px-Mario_-_New_Super_Mario_Bros_U.png|Mario (Mario) turbo.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph (Turbo) maximumovertroll.jpg|MAD (Troll-Ra) Spong.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob Squarepants) Waluigi.png|Wario (Waluigi) Mewtwo.jpg|Pokemon (Mewtwo) gircupcake.jpg|Invader Zim (GIR) SpIderman is comic.jpg|Spider-Man (Spider-Man) Faves3000 Lulz (ONLY CARTOONS.) #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Derpy #Phineas and Ferb - Isabella #The Amazing World of Gumball - Darwin #Gravity Falls - Mabel #Adventure Time - Flame Princess #Regular Show - IDK CC00 Heinz Doofenshmirtz.png|Phineas and Ferb - Dr. Doofenshmirtz Haterwah.png|Wander Over Yonder - Lord Hater Troll Face sees Grunkle Stan.png|Gravity Falls - Grunkle Stan. Freaky Fred.jpg|Courage the Cowardly Dog - Freaky Fred Waluigihatesthis.jpg|Super Mario - Waluigi Waluigihatesthis.jpg|Brawl in the Family - Waluigi jupiturr.png|Meet the Planets - Jupiter Pops.png|Regular Show - Pops Ice King.jpg|Adventure Time - Ice King Orange inkling by stupjam-d7mowb3.png|Mario Kart - Inkling Girl Vanilluxe XY.gif|Pokemon - Vanilluxe Dusk Lobber.png|Plants vs. Zombies - Dusk Lobber Shari Cartoon.PNG|Wayside School - Sharie (both books and cartoon honestly) WageGannon6 Gumball teh Cat.png|The Amazing World of Gumball Ami.png|Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Zigel.png|3-2-1 Penguins! All-StarNoCannon.jpg|Plants vs. Zombies MarshmallowCreation.png|Inanimate Insanity SEAL!.png|Creature Comforts 360px-Wage.jpg|Uglydolls Mario SM3D.png|Super Mario Peter Griffin.jpg|Family Guy Tornadospeed Tumblr n85xi6VCmt1tti6jro1 1280-1-.png|SpongeBob SquarePants Tumblr n85xi6VCmt1tti6jro2 1280-1-.png|Adventure Time Tumblr n85xi6VCmt1tti6jro3 1280-1-.png|Phineas and Ferb Tumblr n85xi6VCmt1tti6jro4 1280-1-.png|Super Mario Tumblr n85xi6VCmt1tti6jro5 1280-1-.png|Pokemon Tumblr n85xi6VCmt1tti6jro6 1280-1-.png|Hetalia Tornadospeed (for real this time) E06 Susie 25.png|Susie from Summer Camp Island (obviously) He's so precious.png|Puppycorn from Unikitty! BCG Gloria.png|Gloria from Big City Greens Cold boy.png|Ice Bear from We Bare Bears Suit Venomdaddy.png|Professor Venomous from OK K.O.! Matt shrugg.png|Matt from Eddsworld Mustardo.png|Wander from Wander Over Yonder Piri Piri.png|Piri Piri from Harvey Beaks Herb Cookie.png|Leaf Biscuit Herb Cookie from Cookie Run: Ovenbreak Choco Idle.gif|Count Choco from Drawn to Life Gazpacho.jpg|Gazpacho from Chowder Hitoshi-san.png|Hitoshi-san from Nyan Neko Sugar Girls Witchy Simone.png|Witchy Simone from Mighty Magiswords SpaceCore2.jpg|Space Core from Portal 2 (lol) Dimentio.jpg|Dimentio from Super Paper Mario (lol) Icelandu.png|Iceland from Hetalia BigSpinCoaster Buzz_Lightyear_bust.jpg|Toy Story 1255059-981300 20091217 screen003 large.jpg|Mega Man Wolverine.png|X-Men Tommy Pickles.png|Rugrats Bart Radical Dude.jpg|The Simpsons Big Bird.png|Sesame Street ZeedMilleniummon89 Aikatsu!: Koharu Nanakura PriPara: Ajimi Kiki Tamagotchi: Mametchi Dragonball: Goku Saint Seiya: Pegasus Seiya Jewelpet: Charon Digimon: Mirei Mikagura Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Sumire Kamisama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama: Luckytama World Trigger: Yuma Kuga Yu-Gi-Oh!: Yusaku Fujiki/Playmaker Yo-Kai Watch: Inaho Misora Legendz: Shiron Windragon Battle Spirits: Dan Bashin Dragon Drive: Chibisuke Show by Rock!!: Cyan Hijirikawa Pretty Rhythm: Naru Ayase Inazuma Eleven: Tenma Matsukaze/Arion Sherwind Beyblade: Gingka Hagane Cardfight!! Vanguard: Aichi Sendou Future Card Buddyfight: Gao Mikado Zoids: Bit Cloud Medabots: Ikki Tenryou Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!: Chiro Dragon Booster: Artha Penn Monster Buster Club: Chris W.I.T.C.H.: Taranee Cook Team Galaxy: Brett Totally Spies!: Sam Martin Mystery: Martin Mystery Storm Hawks: Aerrow Timebomb192potato It dongwa.png|Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat Squidward.png|SpongeBob SquarePants Character profile robbie rotten.jpg|LazyTown Zakandwheeize.png|Dragon Tales 198023 10150124652473926 5943266 n.png|Wayside Vector Maggie.png|The Loud House Ladonna promo 5095.png|Arthur Yoko-timothy-goes-to-school-3.4.jpg|Timothy Goes to School PixelMiette Momo_Yaoyorozu_chooses_her_hero_name.png|'Boku No Hero Academia' - Momo Yaoyorozu Danganronpa_V3_Opening_-_Himiko_Yumeno_(Japanese).png|'Dangan Ronpa' - Himiko Yumeno YuriWithChocolateInMouth.png|'Doki Doki Literature Club' - Yuri (Natsuki comes in at a close second) LLSS_S2Ep9_043.png|'Love Live' - Hanamaru Kunakida Suit_Venomdaddy.png|'OK K.O.!' - Professor Venomous E06_Susie_26.png|'Summer Camp Island' - Susie WOOO.png|'Unikitty!' - Master Frown Shocked_mallow.png|'Pokemon' - Mallow (both the games and anime, even tho the latter is total shit) Screen_Shot_2018-09-24_at_7.01.45_PM.png|'Wishfart' - Finnuala Madi Shinx Amelia.jpg|Rubbadubbers Patrick!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png|SpongeBob SquarePants YoshiMPIT.png|Super Mario Kirby ssb4 artwork.png|Kirby TomNook3D.png|Animal Crossing Curiousgorge66 *Finn from Adventure Time *Izuku from My Hero Academia *Saitama from One-Punch Man *Ruby from Jewelpet *Maka Albarn from Soul Eater *Kenny from South Park *Najimi Osana from Doujin Work *Konata from Lucky Star *Tyson Granger from Beyblade (original) *Valt Aoi from Beyblade Burst *Dan Kuso from Bakugan *Coron from Zoobles *Makoto Naegi from Danganronpa *Ryota Mitarai from Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc KirbiMiroir Rosalina-ssb4-artwork.png|Super Mario (Rosalina) Zelda-ssb4-artwork.png|The Legend of Zelda (Zelda) Susanna.png|Kirby (Susie) Lissa.png|Fire Emblem (Lissa) Sanae Brand New.png|Touhou (Sanae) Kyoko.png|Dangan Ronpa (Kyoko) Princess Dynasti S1E18A_Luan_breaking_fourth_wall_4.png|The Loud House Radicles.png|OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes! LookBeckyItsLapis.png|Steven Universe Beast Boy.jpg|Teen Titans (ORIGINAL) Ya girl Soren! * Ok K.O.! - K.O., Dendy, Fink * Gravity Falls - Mabel Pines * Invader ZIM - Dib * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Ami Onkuni * Sonic the Hedgehog (And Sonic Underground UwU) - Manic the Hedgehog * A Kitty Bobo Show - Kitty Bobo * Pound Puppies - Bright Eyes * Warrior Cats - Feathertail, Jayfeather * Parappa the Rapper - Pinto Rappa * Unikitty! - Puppycorn * Total Drama - Owen * Guardians of Ga’hoole - Eglantine * DuckTales (2017) - Webby Vanderquack (Louie is second place) Insecure Man The Number After 96 *'SpongeBob SquarePants' - (almost) every character *'OK K.O!' - Lisa Loud as a rat *'Wishfart' - Irish Morty and Soft Ghost Gorl *'Falsettos' - Whizzer Brown *'Ed, Edd n Eddy '- Eddy I Flying Penguin Category:Stuff by Fredthefish Category:Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Spongebob Category:Sonic Category:Mario Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Kirby Category:Pikmin Category:Majora's Mask Category:Zelda Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Mega Man Category:Rubbadubbers Category:Pokemon Category:Portal Category:Portal 2 Category:Earthbound Category:Invader Zim Category:Vocaloid Category:Sr Pelo Category:Undertale Category:Bendy and the Ink Machine Category:BATIM Category:Paper Mario Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Dimentio Category:Anything Else Put Here